


Technoshipping Drabbles

by pokesperuby



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: M/M, basically just a lot of cuddling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:04:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pokesperuby/pseuds/pokesperuby
Summary: Waow Im writing more i guess i promise im better at writing actual fics than i am at writing summaries





	1. Chapter 1

Zane was sturdy. He was sensible and serene. Someone Jay could rely on. His arms were tightly bent circuitry that Jay found were a twisted mess of interesting. His touch caused sparks to fly, quite literally in fact. He could overload Jay without even doing anything. Jay was scared of losing him again, a thought that pulled his heart apart bit by bit as he tugged Zane closer to him and nuzzled into his chest with tear-stained cheeks. Zane saw all of his breakdowns, all of his fear. He was the only one who knew how to quell Jay’s panic. Jay’s eyes fluttered as he noticed how warm Zane was. He let himself drift off into a dream, feeling Zane’s arms gently pulling him closer.

Jay was unpredictable. His outgoing and charming nature often made Zane forget how anxious he really was on the inside. Jay must have thought Zane was invincible when Zane hid his negative emotions as much as he did. But Zane was afraid. Afraid of losing his friends. Of losing Jay. Zane knew better than anyone that they could be gone tomorrow. He noticed Jay was falling asleep on him. Zane couldn’t tell if his body was heating up due to his protective reflexes or his heart model whirring faster. He pulled Jay closer slightly and waited until he was sure Jay was asleep, then planted a tender kiss on his hairline.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> <:)

“I miss your hair.”   
Zane paused and looked to his left at Jay. Jay was staring at him intensely, the rays of sunshine coming in from the window creating a sort of soft glow around his face. The two were sitting on Zane’s bed, each doing their own individual sudoku puzzle. Despite how smart he was with mechanics, Jay wasn’t very good with numbers, so most of his squares weren’t filled.

“...I beg your pardon?” Zane asked, tilting his head to the side and frowning.

“Your hair. You know.” Jay used his hand holding the pencil to gesture wildly around his own head. “You used to have some. Now it’s, like, a block of metal on your head. Hah.” Jay shook his head and went back to working on his puzzle. 

“Why?”

“Why?! Because, uh… You needed a titanium cranium?”

“No, Jay. Why do you miss my old hair? Surely this is an upgrade, yes? My, ah.” Zane cleared his throat. “Titanium cranium.” 

“I don’t know!” Jay had a hint of defensiveness in his voice. He shrugged. “I just liked it, I guess. It was soft. It stuck straight up, and I always wondered how you did that. Maybe you should teach Kai a thing or two, eh?” He poked Zane in the stomach with his elbow. 

With his right hand, Zane reached over and tenderly took a lock of Jay’s hair between two of his fingers. He stroked it very slightly until Jay shot him a confused glance.

“What are you doing?”

Zane didn’t let go of Jay’s hair. He only answered, “I’m… not sure. I had just never thought about hair until now.” He took another lock of hair between his other two fingers. “Yours is very soft, as well.”

“Ah… Eh, heheh… Thanks, Zane.” Jay had started to stammer as Zane twirled his hair around his metal fingers, eventually starting to run his hand through the rest of Jay’s hair. A pink started to form on Jay’s cheeks. Jay had started to lean towards Zane, dropping his sudoku book and pencil as Zane’s hand cupped the back of his head. Eventually his head was on Zane’s left shoulder. He had completely melted into the nindroid. 

Zane was stunned and had to pull his hand back, earning a small hum of protest from Jay. Zane shook him a little bit. “Jay? ...Jay, are you feeling alright?”

“Fantastic.” Jay murmured into the metal shoulder, putting his hands out in front of him dramatically. He sat back up. “Sorry about that, heheh. It just felt nice.” Jay chuckled nervously before shrugging and picking his book up off the floor. He had lost his puzzle. He groaned and frantically tried to find it again. 

Zane kept his gaze on Jay. His blush was still there, and was deepening the longer Zane stared at him. Zane’s brow furrowed in confusion and he decided to test something. He quickly moved his hand to the back of Jay’s head and tugged a fist full of hair.

“OWOWOWOW--  _ Hey _ , not like  _ that.” _ Jay whined. As soon as he yelped, Zane pulled his hand back and gave him an apologetic look. “Be gentle with it.” Jay took Zane’s hand and guided it through his hair. He eventually let go and allowed Zane to make him melt again, this time setting his book to the side. He placed his head on Zane’s chest this time, closing his eyes and sighing contently. 

Zane continued to stroke Jay’s head tenderly. Jay’s hand was wandering across Zane’s lap, attempting to find his hand. He brought his other hand to meet Jay’s and laced their fingers together slowly. 

Jay let out a small hum before stretching in Zane’s arms and sitting back up. Zane’s hand untangled from Jay’s hair as their hands fell apart. “You’re so good at that. I guess it makes sense considering how gentle you are.” Jay laughed. “I’m coming to you whenever I’m lonely.”

Zane laughed back. “That sounds fine to me.”

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i always have so much fun writing and drawing these two theyre so perfect


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lots of text format this chapter. its really fun to write mostly because i get to just make the characters fool around.

**Jay: GOOD MORNING**

**Cole: 10pm??????**

**Jay: nap**

**Cole: i see**

**Jay: what do u mean i see u nap every day**

**Cole: GDSJGS NOTHING???**

**Jay: e_e**

**Cole: IM SERIOUS**

**Jay: fine i believe u. barely**

**Jay: u cant blame me literally everything that has come out of ur mouth is teasing me ever since u found out i had a crush on zane**

**Cole: im this close to telling him**

**Jay: DONT IM DROPPING HINTS**

**Cole: SINCE WHEN DOES ZANE PICK UP ON HINTS HES ZANE**

**Jay: JUST DONT INTERFERE ILL TELL THE OTHERS YOU LIKE HENTAI**

**Cole: uhhh im not the one whos ashamed by that**

**Jay: ok**

**Jay: ok**

**Jay: ok**

**Jay: ok**

**Jay: ok**

**Cole: STOP**

**Jay: ok**

**Cole: ITS JUST THE FACTS**

**Jay: think before you speak onve in your life**

**Cole: oh i do**

**Cole: should i teach zane to text :)?**

**Jay: actually id be fine with that**

**Cole: sweet**

**Cole: operation i will subtly get u two together is a go**

**Jay: youre... not very good with operation names**

**Cole: :(((**

 

Cole turned his attention to the nindroid seated beside him. Zane seemed to be reading a book, having almost his entire face buried into the pages. With his trusty collared shirt and sweater vest combo, his outfit was super dorky to Cole, but then again, the nindroid himself was a huge dork. 

“Hey, Zane, you got your phone on you?” Cole asked, resting his elbow on Zane’s shoulder. Zane, surprisingly to Cole, dog-eared his page and set the book down to give Cole his focus. 

“Yes.” Zane answered simply. He fished in his pocket and pulled it out, showing the blank screen to Cole and waving it in front of his face a bit.

“Do you even know how to text?” Cole snorted as Zane tentatively turned the device on, the screen illuminating his face and the light reflecting off the titanium and onto the walls. 

“Cole, what do you take me for?” Zane’s face was stern as he kept his piercing blue gaze on Cole before laughing it off. “Of course I am able to text, just not well. I just feel that it is easier to talk in person, so I am not sure how to approach talking to you all over technology. I guess I am not entirely technologically advanced yet.” He chuckled.

“I mean, it's not really easier to talk in person. It takes a long time to get anywhere in Ninjago these days, especially for us.” Cole hummed as he checked his own phone. Nothing. “Besides, with everything that’s happened in the past few months, Jay’s usually with his parents. You can’t just head over there willy-nilly to talk to him. You can just send him random stuff whenever.”

Cole wondered how it was possible for a robot to tense up as much as Zane did when he heard Jay’s name. 

“Perhaps you are right. I could learn.” Zane mumbled as he handed Cole his phone. 

Cole’s eyes lit up. “Okay, first thing. These are emojis.”

 

**Zane: Bgghhhjjzhzhhjshhhajgfdg**

**Jay: what**

**Zane: Apologies. My phoinr dooesnt pickf up my fingets that wwwwwwwwwwwww**

**Jay: ????????**

**Zane: its cole hes bad at texting**

**Jay: youre literally telling me this From His Phone do you like not fear death at all**

**Zane: uh no**

**Jay: figures**

 

Cole tapped the key with the tip of his nail, tilting the phone towards Zane. “Like that, tin can.” 

 

**Zane: I think I am getting the hang of it!!**

**Zane: Cole says I am doing a good job**

**Jay: u are!!!**

**Zane: :)!!!!**

**Zane: That’s a smiling face! Haha!**

**Jay: ur so cute dude**

**Zane: Cole says you are g;igjriavf**

**Jay: hello?**

 

“Do not slap the phone out of my hands, Cole. I was just trying to practice texting, as you told me to.” Zane smiled and stuck out his metal tongue before bending over to pick up his phone. Cole frantically whipped open his own and messaged Jay as fast as humanly possible.

 

**Cole: HAHAHAHA DUDE YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT TO HIM**

**Jay: what??? i told u i was dropping hints**

**Cole:  I THOUGHT YOU WERE BEING SUBTLEEEEE**

**Jay: i am?**

**Cole: YOURE SO DUMB**

 

**Zane: Cole is having quite the giggle fit**

**Jay: tell him ill literally kill him**

**Zane: Please do not!**

**Jay: fine. 4 u i wont**

 

Cole coughed before gripping Zane’s shoulder and struggling to talk through laughter. “I can’t believe how oblivious you are! Jay has a crush on you! He likes you!” Cole kissed his fingers like a chef. “ _ Amore!” _

Zane was unphased. “I’m aware.”

Cole turned to stone. “Then why haven’t you done anything yet?!”

“I thought he wanted to make the first move, truthfully.” Zane blinked.

“Are you kidding?” Cole burst out into laughter again. “He’s too anxious! You gotta tell him first, man.”

“Shall I do so over text, then?”

“Nah, for this one, you’d better make the trip.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing kisses makes me feel so awkward how does anyone do it

That had gone miserably. Blood dripped out of Jay’s nose as he whined about getting his pants dirty. He groaned and got up, searching for a tissue as Zane watched him from the floor, hands resting in his lap as he sat. 

“Do you need help?” The nindroid called. Jay groaned in response, which led Zane to the bathroom. He opened the door to Jay’s back, but through the mirror he could see a tissue stuffed up the brunet’s nose, crimson staining the paper by his nostril. Zane chuckled as he rested his chin on Jay’s head and snaked his mechanical arms around Jay’s neck. Jay leaned back into his chest.

“Perhaps next time I should lead.” Zane murmured into Jay’s hair.

Jay looked back at him, squirming around in his grip until they were face-to face. Jay put his hands on Zane’s neck. “Maybe you should.” He smiled and replied nasally, the tissue still stuck in his nose. He broke the grip as he pulled the napkin out, tapping his nostril a few times to make sure he wasn’t bleeding anymore. He turned back to Zane, hands gripping the sink as he tried to regain his composure and coolness. “But how come you know more about this than I do?”

Zane shrugged.

“Good enough for me.”

Zane took Jay’s hand as they went back to the living room of the Airjitzu Temple, a former quarters for Yang that had been transformed into a common area. They once again took a seat on the floor in front of the couch. Zane stared at Jay for a bit, eventually earning a squeak and a blush from Jay as Zane ran his thumb over Jay’s cheekbone. Jay’s eyes flitted around the room as Zane noticed they always did. He also noticed Jay’s freckle-covered hands fidgeting and placed his other hand over them. Their fingers laced together as they both leaned in, Zane taking the initiative this time as he held Jay’s face, making sure not to let him jerk forward again. 

The butterflies in Jay’s stomach moved to his chest and subsequently burst into a flurry of sparks when Zane kissed him. He resisted the urge to open his eyes as he tilted his head slightly and relaxed, removing his hand from Zane’s and placing both of his hands on Zane’s metal cheeks. 

Zane broke it first, chuckling as Jay almost fell over himself as he lost the one he was leaning on. Zane put his hands on Jay’s shoulders to steady him as he got a good look at the lightning ninja’s face. Jay was wide-eyed, mouth slightly open as he blushed madly. Zane’s heart whirred as he planted a small kiss to Jay’s cheek before Jay barreled him over by springing forward.

Both boys were lying on the floor now, a tangle of limbs as Jay peppered Zane’s face in kisses and Zane laughed. 

Eventually Jay stopped, meeting Zane’s eyes as he collapsed into a spread eagle position. “Geez.” He breathed happily. “You’re perfect.”


End file.
